


Candy Master

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūma gets a kinky idea and when he managed to persuade Gakupo into doing it he isn't shown any mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Master

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you that this is very explicit. I would suggest you to have some candy avalible to suck on while you read this. LOL! xD

Gakupo walked up to the couch and sat down on it to turn the TV on. But as he sat down on the couch he heard a crash from behind him in the kitchen and then:

“Aaah! Mmh! Damn it! Don’t touch that damn remote!”

Gakupo let go of the remote control to the TV in a panic and yelled: “I’m not touching it!”

“Asshole! Nngh! Not that remote! You’re sitting on it! Aaah! Turn it off!”

“Oh, you mean that remote.” Gakupo picked up the little pink remote control from his back pocket and saw that it was turned on the highest setting. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Yūma weak in the knees trying to hold himself up by clinging to the kitchen counter. He had a blush on his cheeks that matched the pink dress that he wore on. It had laces and ribbons everywhere and he looked totally adorable in it. Or so at least Gakupo thought. At Yūma’s feet lay a broken plate with a little cake covered with vanilla sauce that had fallen to the floor. “Sorry!” he then chuckled and turned the remote off. Yūma regained his footing and sighed out of relief before looking at Gakupo with angry eyes.

Gakupo laughed and stood up from the couch to walk up to the doorway in to the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and looked pleased at Yūma.

“I didn’t realize you’re that sensitive,” he said, and Yūma closed his fists.

“You totally did it on purpose! And now my cake is ruined,” he sighed and looked at the cake on the floor. “I’m not forgetting this. Just you wait and I’ll… Aaahn!”

Yūma lost the strength in his knees again and clung to the counter. Gakupo had turned the remote on the highest setting again. Then he turned it off.

“You shouldn’t talk to me like that,” he said, and Yūma regained his footing again and stood up.

“Shit! How many times are you going to… Aaah! Not … again! Mmnh!”

“Your face looks so sexy when you get that look in your eyes. I’m going to do this as many times as I want to,” Gakupo said with a seductive tone in his voice, and Yūma clung to the counter for dear life. Then Gakupo turned the remote off again, and just as Yūma got up on his feet again he turned it on.

“Haah! Stop that! Mmh!” Yūma panted. Then Gakupo turned it off, and then on. Then off and then on again until Yūma lost the strength in his legs and he fell to his knees on the floor and leaned forward as he moved his hips. “Ah! Mmh! Haah! Oh! Turn it … off! Ahh!”

Gakupo sat down in front of him and smiled a sadistic smile.

“Is the vibration that good?” he asked and put his hand under Yūma’s chin and held his face up to look him deep into those lustful eyes. “But it’s not nearly enough to make you cum, right?”

Yūma sighed out of lust and closed his eyes. “Nngh! Please, turn if off… Haah…”

Gakupo turned the remote off and the vibrations inside Yūma stopped. Yūma took a deep breath and sighed out loudly. Gakupo dipped his finger in the vanilla sauce on the cake and then held it up in front of Yūma’s lips.

“Lick it,” he said, and Yūma stared at him for a while and then did as he was told. He licked Gakupo’s finger clean and then continued sucking it like it was something else. “You like to suck, don’t you? Do you want something bigger to suck?” Yūma nodded and Gakupo got up from the floor and looked down on Yūma while he opened the belt and fly and pulled out his rock hard member. Yūma stared back at him with such lustful eyes that it made Gakupo want to just take him right on the spot. But that wasn’t the rules of the game. “Go on then,” he then commanded, and Yūma didn’t hesitate. He took a hold of Gakupo’s warm member and licked its tip. “Good boy,” Gakupo sighed and put his hand on Yūma’s head to pat him lovingly. Then he buried his fingers in his hair and took a light grip on it. “Take it in your mouth. You know what to do.”

Yūma obeyed and licked his lips and opened his mouth to give Gakupo’s member entrance into his mouth. He then closed his lips around it and slowly sucked on it to taste every inch of its sweet hotness. The salty taste spread in his mouth and as his lips came back to the tip he sucked on it to get more of that sweet fluid that oozed out of from Gakupo’s hard member. The man was so hard that Yūma’s mind was a huge mess. He couldn’t think straight and all he could think of was the big pulsing member inside his mouth.

His lips and tongue made obscene noises as he played with Gakupo’s member, and when Gakupo began moving his hips to plunge deeper into Yūma’s mouth the noises grew louder. Gakupo turned on the vibrations inside Yūma again but not on the highest setting. It was a very low vibration that Yūma barely felt. But it was strong enough to make him feel it and get frustrated. As he sucked on Gakupo he moved his hips too and let his hand slip in under the skirt to the dress. He only managed to touch his hard member before he heard:

“Not so fast!” He freed his mouth from Gakupo’s member and looked up at him. “Give me your hands. You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Gakupo then said, and Yūma bit his lip in dismay but did as Gakupo told him. He held up his hands for Gakupo, who took a hold of his wrists and pulled them against the sides of his hips to keep them locked there.

“Please at least let me touch myself,” Yūma begged, but Gakupo was strict on the matter and chuckled like a sadistic bully.

“This was your idea. This is what you get after watching that porn channel and getting weird ideas in your head. Now I’m not going to stop here. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, and I’m going to keep you from coming until you cry and beg on your knees for me to let you cum,” he said and Yūma stared at him with dismay. It looked like Yūma was about to start crying. “What are you waiting for? Continue sucking.”

Yūma sighed in surrender and closed his lips around Gakupo’s member again to suck on it. Now that his hands were tied in Gakupo’s grip he only had his lips and tongue to work with, and it turned him on to be imprisoned like this. He never would have guessed that he had this kinky side in him, but it was such a thrill to serve Gakupo like this that he was about to cum just from the thought of it. He couldn’t wait for the next time when it was his turn to dominate.

“Mmh… Just like that. Take it deeper. I know you can,” Gakupo said with such a seductive voice that Yūma got goose bumps all over his body, and he obeyed and took all of Gakupo’s length and size down his throat. He held it there for a few seconds until Gakupo let out a moan, and then he pulled his head back a little. Then he deep throated again, and he continued even though he got tears in his eyes from his body protesting. The tears flowed down his cheeks but he enjoyed the unpleasant feeling. It turned him on to the point that he felt how the fluids from the tip of his aroused member began flowing down his inner thigh. His white maid stockings would get dirty by the little flow.

“Ahh… A little more,” Gakupo panted and moved his hips more violently. The unpleasant feeling in Yūma’s throat got worse but he managed to take it, and then he felt how Gakupo’s member twitched and he pulled his head back. Be he couldn’t pull himself out of the way because Gakupo held his wrists in a tight grip, and all the semen from Gakupo’s erupting member covered Yūma’s face. “Oh… Damn, you look so sexy right now,” Gakupo sighed and looked at him where Yūma knelt in front of him with semen on his face and with tears still on his cheeks. His cheeks blushed to the point that even his ears got a little red, and his eyes were filled with such hardcore lust that it made Gakupo want to push him down and fuck him hard on the floor until Yūma screamed and begged for him to stop. “Lick it clean,” he then ordered, and Yūma did as he was told with his wrists still imprisoned by Gakupo’s grip. “You’re such a good and obedient boy.”

Yūma licked Gakupo’s still hard member clean and sucked a little on the tip to empty it. He was very precise to make it as clean as possible, and he loved the taste of Gakupo’s semen in his mouth. It was like candy for him, and he wanted more.

Gakupo released Yūma’s wrists and closed his fly and then stroked his finger through the semen on Yūma’s face. He stroked it on Yūma’s lips and Yūma licked his finger clean and then sucked on his lips.

“You like this stuff, don’t you?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded.

“It tastes good. I love it,” he said with a hoarse voice. Gakupo chuckled and then turned the vibrator inside Yūma off with the remote control.

“Then I’ll make sure to give you some more later on. Now, let’s clean this mess up before someone actually gets hurt,” Gakupo said and looked at Yūma’s cake and the broken plate.

Yūma just nodded. He was still so hot that it was like torture for him, and he couldn’t almost talk because of the arousal in his whole body. He sat on his knees on the floor and held his hands between his legs on top of the skirt. It burned so much on his hot member and inside his body that his muscles were tensed up and shook like he was freezing. His breaths were shallow and filled with desire.

“Is it painful?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma opened his tightly closed eyes and looked at him and nodded again. Gakupo chuckled and kissed him on his cheek. “You look so cute like that.” Yūma didn’t even have the energy to shout back at him like he used to when Gakupo teased him. He was so sexually frustrated and weak because of it that not even his pride could wake him up from the hell he was going through at the moment. Gakupo patted him on the head and smiled. “Try to bear it a little longer. Remember – if you touch yourself in any way without me allowing it I’ll prolong your suffering for one more day. Got that?” Yūma nodded weakly. “Good boy.”

They cleaned the mess with the broken plate from the floor and then Yūma washed his face to get rid of Gakupo’s semen. The cold water made him collect himself a little, and when he finished Gakupo ordered him to sit down next to him on the couch, and as Yūma did so he was instantly pulled next to Gakupo with a strong arm around his waist.

“You’re horrible. You know that?” Yūma said as they watched the program being shown on the TV. It was a sitcom. “You even force me to wear a dress and stockings. And I even have lolita shoes on. What’s up?” he asked, and Gakupo chuckled.

“Do you remember when you said to me that you feel manly in pink?” he asked, and Yūma nodded. “And you do act like a spoiled little princess at times. So I thought I would tease you a little and force you to wear a dress. The moment you asked if we could have a day where we have some sexual roleplay as master and slave, I got so happy because then I got to actually dress you in that.”

Yūma sulked.

“You really are horrible. I hate this dress,” he muttered, but Gakupo laughed and kissed him on his temple.

“No, you love it. Admit it.”

“The fuck I do! It’s so girly and it’s too airy.”

Gakupo leaned even closer to brush his lips against Yūma’s, and whisper:

“No, you love it because you know it’s easy for me to fuck you that way.” Gakupo took a hold of the skirt to the dress and pulled it up a little to expose Yūma’s naked body underneath it. “I just have to lift it like this and push you down, and then enter you. And that simple thought turns you on so badly that you can’t think of anything else.” Yūma bit his lip and held his breath. “Am I right?”

Yūma let out a shaky breath.

“Damn you…” He surrendered and Gakupo chuckled.

“I love it when you’re so obstinate. I love to break that part of you into pieces.”

Yūma blushed and faced away from Gakupo. He couldn’t stand to look at him and feel his eyes on his blushing face. True, he was turned on by the thought of how easy it was for Gakupo to just fuck him. The dress made it so easy for him to give his body to the man. But after this he would never be able to look at a dress or skirt without thinking about it sexually.

Please don’t tell me I’m getting a fetish for this kind of thing!, he thought and swallowed hard.

His arousal had begun to go down and he felt that he could relax a little. But his crotch still burned a little and his insides were clamping down on the object inside him. The first thing Gakupo had done that morning was to push that object inside him. It was a small plug with a wireless vibrator inside, and it was horrible to not be allowed to take it out. The plug reminded his body about having Gakupo inside him, and that was the reason why his body never calmed completely down. And the fact that he hadn’t gotten permission to cum for the whole day made his body even more alert to touch. He had served Gakupo ever since this morning but not even once had he been allowed to cum.

“Lie down,” he heard Gakupo say next to his ear, and he turned his face to look at him. Gakupo patted on his lap, and Yūma did as he was told and lay down with his head on Gakupo’s lap. He was facing the TV when Gakupo said: “No, turn around.”

Yūma closed his fists and did as he was told. Though he was reluctant to face the other way because then he would have Gakupo’s crotch right in front of his face. But he also knew that was the point. Gakupo wanted to tease him even more.

“That’s a good boy,” Gakupo smiled and patted Yūma on the head.

“Stop calling me that,” Yūma muttered.

“I know you like that too.”

“That’s why I want you to stop. It makes it harder for me to keep my body cool.”

“But that’s no fun if your body isn’t hot. I want you to want me real bad,” Gakupo said with a deep and seductive voice that Yūma had to close his eyes and concentrate on not to get a hard on again.

He didn’t answer and just lay still in Gakupo’s lap. But the warmth radiating from the man’s crotch and the smell made Yūma’s body tingle. Please keep calm, he thought to himself and prayed that his body wouldn’t start reacting again. But it was too late.

Without thinking he moved his face closer to Gakupo’s crotch and took a deep breath. He could almost feel the smell from under the man’s clothes, and it made him want to move closer. He knew Gakupo was watching him, but he didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t stand to do it and meet the man’s gaze.

Suddenly he felt a hand behind his neck pushing his face closer to the thing he was longing for, and the tip of his nose touched the thick material of the man’s pants and he felt a small whiff of the sweet smell from under the fabric.

“Go on,” he heard from somewhere above him. “I give you permission.”

Yūma hesitated for a little while but then he kissed the thick fabric. The hand resting on his hair brushed against his ear and he sighed. He had a weak spot right behind his ears, and every time he was touched there by someone else a small electric shock coursed through his body.

Yūma began biting the pants covering the thing he wanted. He was frustrated.

“Try to open it with your mouth,” he heard Gakupo whisper with his manly voice, and Yūma swallowed hard.

He bit down on the belt and coaxed it open. He was surprised how easy it was. Or maybe he was so desperate to get to the “candy” that he used more force without realizing it. He didn’t really know, but he continued to open the button to the pants with his teeth, and then the fly. He felt a more intense whiff of the sweet smell now that the pants were open. He didn’t wait or hesitate. Instantly he buried his face against Gakupo’s crotch and let his mouth wander all over it on top of the underwear. He wanted to suck it again. He wanted the salty taste in his mouth.

He took a hold of the edge of the underwear with shaking hands and pulled it down and immediately took the still soft member into his mouth. It began to instantly get hard, and Yūma was so happy to suck it again that he moaned with it still in his mouth.

“Mmm… Mmh.”

“Does it taste good?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded. He still kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see Gakupo’s expression yet. He would feel too hot to see it. Instead he indulged himself in on the sucking and licking. “Don’t be too rough,” Gakupo whispered, and Yūma obeyed and calmed down a little – even though he wanted to just deep throat it again to feel it to the fullest. He pulled back a little and said with a soft sinful voice:

“But I really want you to use my mouth as hard as you can.”

“If I do that I won’t be able to give you your reward later,” Gakupo chuckled softly. “Get up,” he then ordered, and Yūma opened his eyes in surprise and looked at him. “Straddle yourself over my thighs.”

Yūma was confused but did as told and got up from the couch. He straddled Gakupo and waited, and the man took a hold of his waist to pull his hips closer so that their now fully hard members pushed against each other.

“Aaah…” Yūma sighed and rocked his hips a little. Finally his crotch got some attention!

“You look so adorable with that expression and your pink dress. It makes me want to rape you,” Gakupo whispered, and Yūma blushed and he squirmed. “Now I want to play with you.”

Gakupo kissed him sweetly on the lips. Yūma sighed and kissed him back and the longer they kissed the harder the kisses became. They teased each other with their tongues and pressed against each other’s bodies.

Gakupo let his kisses then fall on Yūma’s neck and let the kisses slowly and teasingly slide down to Yūma’s collarbone. At the same time he took the remote to the small plug inside Yūma and turned it on. Yūma felt the small weak vibrations inside him again and he let out a complaining moan.

“Ngh. Don’t turn it on. Please,” he begged, but Gakupo didn’t listen and put the remote away and took a hold of the zipper on the back of Yūma’s dress and pulled it slowly down. When Yūma heard the zipper slide down his body exploded in anticipation. He was finally being undressed.

“Impatient, are we?” Gakupo asked with a teasing voice and let the shoulders to the dress fall down. Yūma’s cherry colored nipples were exposed and he pinched them slightly. But the slight touch was so intense that Yūma threw his head back and arched his back.

“Mmph!”

“Did it feel good?” Gakupo smiled while looking at the desperate Yūma. “What happens if I lick them?”

“No, please!” Yūma begged. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself back.

Gakupo didn’t listen and licked Yūma right nipple. Yūma moaned and squirmed, and then Gakupo pinched the other nipple with his fingers while biting carefully on the one in his mouth.

“AAAH!”

Yūma couldn’t keep his voice down. His body was so desperate that it didn’t listen to him. He rocked his hips and panted hard and deep. Even his breaths screamed for Gakupo to fuck him.

Gakupo pinched and licked the nipples hard and didn’t show Yūma any mercy.

“Remember not to let yourself cum. You know what happens if you do that without my permission.”

“Y-yeah… Ahh…. Mmh!”

Gakupo continued to tease his nipples, but then he decided he wanted to take Yūma to the bedroom and give him his reward. He took a hold under Yūma thighs and got up from the couch. Yūma clung to him not to fall down as Gakupo carried him into the bedroom and put him down on his back on the bed. He pulled the dress of and the shoes and stockings too to get him naked.

“Do you want your fun now?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded with his lust drunken eyes. “Then I’ll remove the plug.” As Gakupo pulled at the little pink plug inside Yūma there was some resistance and he had to pull harder. “You don’t want to let go of it, do you?” Gakupo asked and smiled, and Yūma shook his head.

“I can’t stand to be empty down there,” he whimpered, and Gakupo laughed silently and then pulled hard until the plug was pulled out of Yūma’s hole. “N-no… Haah! Put it in again,” Yūma begged but Gakupo didn’t do as asked. He walked up to the chest of drawers that stood across the room and took out another pink toy. This time it was a bigger vibrator.

He walked up to the bed and looked at Yūma who looked back with desperation in his eyes, and then he leaned over him and took a hold of Yūma’s hands and put them around the base to the toy.

“Suck this until it’s really wet,” he said, and Yūma stared at him.

“W-what?”

“I said: Suck it until it’s really wet,” Gakupo repeated, and Yūma hesitated for a few seconds. He sat up on his knees on the bed and stared at the toy in his hands. Then he looked up at Gakupo again.

What a humiliation! He felt how his pride screamed at him not to do it. He loved to suck on Gakupo’s member, but not a rod made of rubber. But he had gotten his orders, and to get what he wanted he had to do what Gakupo said. He opened his mouth and licked it. It didn’t taste anything special. Only rubber. But he continued to lick it and took it in his mouth and sucked at it. His face got hot as he noticed Gakupo’s stare. The man really enjoyed seeing him like that, and Yūma felt embarrassed. But he kept on sucking the vibrator until Gakupo ordered him to lie down on the bed. When Yūma did so Gakupo said:

“Put it in you and play with it. Turn it on when it’s buried deep inside you.”

Yūma let out a small cry and sighed. He was so desperate to fill his insides that he put the tip of the vibrator against his hole and gave it a little push. It didn’t go inside first. Even if he had had the plug inside him for the whole day he was still a little tight. The plug hadn’t been that big.

“Push it harder,” Gakupo ordered, and Yūma did so. The tip slipped inside and Yūma moaned.

“Oh!”

“Push it deeper.”

Yūma pushed it harder and it slipped slowly all the way inside. His muscles clamped down on it so hard like they were overjoyed to feel the toy inside him. “Mmmh! Aaah… Ah…”

“Turn the vibrator on.”

“I-I can’t… If I do, I’ll…”

Gakupo smiled an evil smile.

“You’ll cum?” he asked, and Yūma nodded and whimpered. The tears began filling his eyes again. “I give you permission to cum. Play with it until you cum.”

“Thank you…” Yūma whispered and pushed the little button on the bottom of the toy. “AAAH AH!” A hard vibration shook his inner parts. His body tensed up and he opened his eyes wide of the surprised feeling. The vibrator was much stronger than the little plug he had had inside him all day. The vibrations coursed through his whole body and his head got numb. The only thing he could do was to start moving the toy in and out of his body. Each thrust got harder and harder, and Yūma’s voice got louder and louder. He panted and moaned for dear life and it felt like he was about to die a sweet death. He rocked his hips to feel the vibrator from every angle possible.

Before his brain got to register what was happening next he felt Gakupo’s warm mouth around his hardness. The man sucked on it so hard that it felt like his whole body was drained from strength. But he kept plunging the vibrator in and out of him. It felt so good he didn’t know what to do with himself. He cried. The tears flowed down his cheeks. He was so happy that he got permission to cum. He had been denied that during the whole day, and now he knew he would cum so hard that he’d almost lose his consciousness.

And then he felt it. The tension building up in his body came so fast that he wasn’t prepared for it. His muscles cramped and he let out a scream. It really felt like he was dying. His couldn’t move the vibrator anymore, but Gakupo took a hold of it and pushed it hard in and out of him while he sucked harder, and then Yūma felt the bliss of ecstasy fill his whole being and everything went white in front of his eyes. His body relaxed and he lay on the bed unable to move an inch. He was so tired.

“Did it fell good?” Gakupo asked and wiped Yūma’s semen from the corner of his lips with his tongue.

Yūma couldn’t answer. He was so exhausted he didn’t even have the energy to lift his little finger.

“I’m sorry to say this, but now it’s my turn to have fun with you,” Gakupo then smiled.

Immediately Yūma tried to get up from the bed and flee. He hated it when Gakupo made him cum and then fuck him again directly afterwards. It was such horrible torture that he never wanted to go through, and so he tried to get up. But his body didn’t move as he wanted. He saw Gakupo undress himself while looking at him like Yūma was a prey being preyed on by a predator. He rolled over and tried to crawl away to the other side of the bed, but two strong hands pulled him back and lifted his hips in to the air. He stood on his knees again with his cheek against the sheets.

“Please, don’t,” he begged, but Gakupo didn’t listen. He pushed his member against Yūma’s entrance and it slipped in easily. “Aaaah! Nooo!” The painful pleasure shot through his body like a bullet. It filled every corner of his body and it felt like every little cell in his body quivered. He pulled at the sheets in desperation as Gakupo began to move inside him. He plunged deep and hard inside him, and Yūma began crying. He moaned and cried. The pleasure hurt so badly but it felt so good at the same time that he didn’t know what to do.

“Nnngh! Ahhh! Ahh! Mmmnh! Oh!”

“Oh, you’re clamping down on me pretty hard. You like it that much?” Gakupo smiled and thrust harder inside Yūma.

“P-please…! I can’t … breathe!” Yūma cried and hugged the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white while saliva flowed from the right corner of his lips. He let out a pathetic cry when Gakupo hit his sensitive spot so hard that he thought he saw stars before his eyes.

“That’s right. Cry even more,” Gakupo whispered and pumped faster. “You feel so good. I love it when you are like this. You get so tight and swollen inside. It feels soft and warm,” he sighed.

Soon he felt the climax come closer and he pumped harder. Yūma cried out loudly and shook his head. The tears didn’t stop and the whole scene was so hot that Gakupo’s mind went blank and he felt the climax overwhelm him. But at that time he pulled himself out of Yūma and turned him around.

“Open your mouth,” he said fast, and Yūma closed his eyes in surrender and parted his lips. Then Gakupo let himself climax and he moaned out loudly as the semen poured inside Yūma’s mouth.

Yūma waited until Gakupo had emptied himself completely, and then he tasted and swallowed the semen in his mouth. He opened his eyes a crack and looked at the beautiful and handsome man in front of him. He gave him a tired smile and pulled Gakupo’s softening member closer with his hand and took it inside his mouth.

“Damn, you really like that,” Gakupo laughed quietly and moved his hips a little to thrust in and out of Yūma’s mouth before his member got too soft.

“I love it,” Yūma whispered with his broken voice and continued sucking a little more until his strength left him completely and his body went limp. “I’m tired now,” he mumbled and Gakupo helped him to the center of the bed. He lay down next to him and pulled up the covers and kissed Yūma’s sweaty temples.

“Then go to sleep, princess,” he whispered and gave Yūma’s lips a light kiss, but Yūma had already fallen asleep and didn’t answer. Gakupo smiled and pulled Yūma close and then closed his eyes to join him in the land of dreams.


End file.
